Harry Potter and Voldemort's End
by datfunykrngrl
Summary: Harry is trying to get thought school and all his emotions and that crazy old bag, Voldemort, sends one of his little Death Eaters to kidnappe Harry at school. Then the kidnapper takes Harry ot Voldy and they battle!
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: No, I don't own Harry Potter. If I would, wouldn't you think that id be working on it?

It's been a month since Harry arrived at the Dursley's, a month since his godfather, Sirius, died, and he just couldn't take it anymore. He hated living. He just wanted vanish. This summer has been the worst he had ever had. He felt like all the people he loved just _had_ to die. Who would be next; Hermione, Ron, Dumbledore? Or maybe that's just how his life was supposed to be. Full of loss and sorrow. He felt like there was nothing he could do, nothing he to do, but to sit around and sulk in his bedroom.

He got letters from his friends and he sent letters back but he hardly put anything in them. Just a 'Hey, how are things?' and when they'd ask him how he was he'd just lie and say everything was great and couldn't be better. He could tell they were getting very worried about him, but he didn't care. He was too upset, too angry, to full of emotion to care. He just wanted to break away. He wanted to get out of this hell hole. He couldn't see what the point of living was when he didn't even leave his bedroom, except for once or twice a day to go to the restroom. His Aunt Petunia gave him food three times a day through a little cat flap that his uncle installed four years ago. His owl, Hedwig, got her own food by hunting.

Harry jumped on top of his bed and buried his head in his pillows. He felt the urge to scream and cry, but he couldn't. He had to stay strong, he couldn't show any sign of weakness. He couldn't help it. He lay there and poured his eyes out, not because he was sad but because he was angry. He wanted to get revenge off Bellatrix Lestrange because she killed him. If it weren't for her, Harry would probably be happy and excited to go to Grimlaude place to visit Sirius.

He looked around his bedroom. It looked like a tornado had just hit it. Books, parchment, quills, and dirty clothes were laying everywhere. He looked to the empty bird cage which was also very messy. (Hedwig had been out hunting again.) Then he looked to the luminous clock on his bedside table and it was 2:47 in the morning. Harry got up to pick up is room when he heard a nipping at his window.

It was Hedwig. Harry expected her to be holding a mouse in her beck but instead it was a letter. He walked to the window and opened it. Hedwig went to her cage and drank some water. Harry however, took the letter and read:

_Dear Harry,_

_Well Hermione just arrived here and we're coming to pick you up tomorrow. We don't care whether the Muggles let you or not. Just be prepared and I'll be coming on my broomstick and Hermione will ride with me. So you can ride your Firebolt and we'll be off to the Burrow. _

_Hope the Muggles don't get you down, _

_Ron_

Finally, Harry thought they'd never ask or invite him to the Burrow. Now he actually had something to look forward to, he'd be back in the Wizarding world and he'd get to fly again.

Harry started packing as quickly as possible. He took all his robes and folded them as neatly and as quickly as he could. Then he took all of his school book and supplies and lay them in his trunk next to his robes, and he grabbed anything else he thought he might need. Harry grabbed his want and lay it on his desk, not really knowing why but he did it anyway.

He looked back at his clock. It was 3:11 now. He thought it was late and decided to try and go to sleep. He pulled his shirt off and put on a white wife beater and put on some pajama pants. Harry lay there in his bed thinking that it would be great to go back to the Burrow but it would also remind him a little of Sirius. After 20 minutes of just laying Harry finally drifted off to sleep.

"_Master, I made it. I broke out from Azkaban so I could be your most loyal servant."_

"_You are no use of me anymore. I have nothing for you to do. They know I'm back, and it's about time they realize it. We just have to wait. Just a little longer until the fact that I'm back slips from their mind a little. Then we can go. _

"_The ministry has dementors searching everywhere for you. Tell me, what is it that you hear when they are near you?"_

"_I hear my filth cousin, Black, trying to kill me, my Lord."_

"_You lie. Do you think me an idiot? You should know by now that I always know when someone speaks the truth or lies. Now you have to be punished. Crucio!"_


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry potter… yet! MWAHAHAHAH!

Harry woke up that morning with a searing pain across his forehead. He laughed to himself. '_Ha, ha, ha, she's getting her punishments. That's good. I hope it hurt her… make her pay for what she did to Sirius,' _Harry thought to himself.

He walked over to his wardrobe to see what it looked like when his scar hurt; the same, nothing different, just a look on his face that looked like someone had stuck a pile of dung under his nose. Harry looked to his clock and he realized he shouldn't have stayed up so late. Ron and Hermione would be there any moment and we would be half asleep. It was 11:48, the Dursleys must be up.

Harry quietly got out of his bedroom and went to the bathroom. After urinating, he went to the sink and brushed his teeth. _'Maybe I should shave…' _thought Harry, _'Nah, I'm good as I am. No need to shave, all I have is peach fuzz.'_ As he look at himself in the mirror, that was a loud rapping on the door.

"Harry! Get out! I have to pee! Harry, please get out!" Harry opened the door. It was the great whale of a cousin of Harry's, Dudley.

"You know, I bet it's hard for you to get through doors. I mean, even if you tried sideways you'd get stuck," said Harry, then he ran under his cousin's chunky legs and ran straight for his room. "Oh yeah, tell your mum and dad that I'm leaving today. I'll be going to _Hogworts _in a month or two, just to let them know."

"I'm telling! You're not allowed to say that!"

"I bet before you get down to your mum, you would have already forgotten what you went down there for!" He hated Dudley, he was such a loser.

When Harry walked in his room, he put on a tee-shirt and a pair of dark blue baggy jeans. When he turned around, sure enough, Ron and Hermione was standing outside his window. As Harry beamed at them they gestured that he open the window to let them in.

"Dude, I just woke up. Oh well, I'm ready. Or… do you guys want to meet my cousin? You already have Ron haven't you? Well, how about you Hermione? He's nice and fat, and hairy too."

"That's quite alright. Harry, have you got your things ready?"

"Yeah, um… how do I get this all like… attached to my broom?" They spent maybe forty-five minutes trying to figure out how to do this. Finally that just thought Harry would have to levitate it all there.

As Harry was flying about he felt so happy. Like all the weight just flew off his shoulders. He was so happy to see his two best friends in the world and happy to fly again. He had almost forgotten how upset he was. The journey took about 2 and a half hours. So they got there at about 3 o'clock.

They landed and Harry ran around the back garden like a little kid. He had no idea why. He was that happy. When he saw Mrs. Weasley she greeted him with a great big hug. And Fred and George handed Harry a new invention of theirs' The Squirting Quill. He decided to use it later, but not really wanting to use it at all.

A few weeks had passed and they got their Hogworts letters and already gotten their books and things. Only about a week left until thy boarded the Hogworts express. Harry's birthday came up and he really didn't want anything so they didn't give him anything.

More weeks passed and the time came for them all to go to Kings Cross to get to the Hogworts Express. Mr. Weasley got a car from the Ministry of Magic so they could get to Kings Cross. Two cars came; one a white Lexus, and the other a silver BMW.

When they got there, they came across many of their school friends. They saw Neville, who was getting scolded by his grandmother. Also they saw Seamus with his mom. When it was five minutes till eleven, they all went through the barrier to platform nine and three quarters.

Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny all found themselves a nice little compartment near the back of the train. Hedwig and Pig were set next to Hermione and Crookshanks. Ginny said that she'd go and look for Luna so then Harry, Ron and Hermione had the compartment all to themselves.

Ron and Hermione didn't have much to say. They still felt a bit detached from Harry because he still wasn't talking much. Even though he was really happy, Harry still felt horrible. Just going back to Hogworts, just reuniting with the wizarding world make him sorrowful. He felt like he needed to talk to Ron and Hermione about it, but he couldn't. He really wanted to, but it was just too hard to talk about.

When the train started moving, Neville came in with Trevor. He told them that for once, he hadn't forgotten anything and that this summer his grandmother was really proud of him. He showed then his new wand. It was mahogany with a unicorn tail hair in it, and 9 inches. Harry had just remembered the occasion last year when Neville's wand broke in the Department of Mysteries.

A few hours passes and a nice lady came by with the cart full of treats. Harry, who was being really careless, bought 10 of everything. He shared with the rest of them, even Luna when she came back with Ginny. They spent the rest of the time talking, well Harry was just listening, about the feast.

When the train stopped and they walked out, they heard a familiar voice.

"All firs' years come with me! Firs' year over!" called Hagrid, waving his large hands to get the first years' attention.

"Hagrid!" shouted Ron.

"Hullo Ron, Harry, Hermione. How 'ave you three been?" Hagrid asked beaming at all of them.

"Fine! It's great to see you Hagrid and we'd like to chat but we see you're busy and we need to get to the Great Hall," said Harry. Then they walked to the entrance hall and into the Great Hall. The ceiling showed that the sky outside was a little cloudy and the moon was already out.

They took their seat at the Gryffindor table and sat to wait for the first years to come in with Professor McGonagall. In front of the staff table there was a wooden stool with a battered old hat on top of it. When McGonagall finally came it with the first years, she put them all in two lines. Then the hat opened its mouth and began to sing.

Welcome students 

_To another year for learning_

_Even though_

_The Dark Lord's returning_

_We must all enjoy our year_

_For together we must stand_

_To fight away our fear_

_Now must I shut up_

_And put you where you belong_

_For if I don't hurry up_

_You might be old and gone_

_Will you be in Gryffindor_

_Those brave and loyal to all_

_Or perhaps maybe the witty ones_

_Who are in Ravenclaw_

_So maybe you belong in Hufflepuff_

_For you are sweet and kind_

_Or you could be in Slytherin_

_They're sneaky but right in mind_

_Now that I've told you_

_Where you could be_

_Just remember this_

_It's not up to me_

Professor McGonagall came up with a piece of parchment and read from the list. There were nine new students for Ravenclaw, 12 for Hufflepuff, 10 for Gryffindor, and 13 for Slytherin.

After they all sat down, Dumbledore stood up. He made his usual beginning of term speech. Then food emerged from the empty (now full) golden plates. Harry, feeling a little happier, helped himself to some turkey and a little chicken. Ron grabbed five hand fills of Buffalo wings, and Hermione had a little bit of chicken.

When everyone was done eating, the plates emptied themselves and then filled up with desserts. Harry was almost so full, that his stomach would explode, but he couldn't resist. He had to grab some treacle tart.

When every one finished, the plates emptied themselves once again but did not refill its self. That told everyone that it was time to go to bed, even Dumbledore said so. Harry, Ron and Hermione walked themselves to the Gryffindor tower. They stood in front of the Fat Lady and said the password. This year it was Sarang hae yo. That's Korean for I love you. The Fat Lady picked it. She had visited her friend, Jung Choi, over the summer.

Harry and Ron said good night to Hermione and walked up the spiral staircase leading them to their dormitory. Harry was too tired to talk to Ron so he just lay there thinking about how much better it was at Hogwarts than at Privet Drive. He was just remembering when he got his letter from Hogwarts, and how Uncle Vernon took it away from him. Then he fell asleep.

A/N: Im so happy I finally finished this chapter. I took like a few weeks I think. Well I hope you liked it! Bye bye!


End file.
